The Madhouse
by Kumarahaz
Summary: The court of Taur Urgas, the mad king of the Murgos, was a place of fear and ruthless competition. Fondness and love were not allowed to exist, but the feelings endured hidden deep within the hearts of a disfavored queen, her sickly son and an ever loyal servant.


**The Jewel of House Hagga**

_"She was, Garion saw as that smile lighted her face, a remarkably attractive woman. Despite the silvery hair and the few lines at the corners of her eyes, her face still bore the signs of what had once been an extraordinary beauty." (The King of the Murgos)  
_

* * *

A procession of grim Murgos cut through the dusty streets of Rak Goska under the blazing sun. If they were on the brink of exhaustion from marching through the desert they did not let it slow their steps. Their lord, Cthartak Hagga, commander of Rak Hagga and head of the Hagga dynasty, sat with his daughter inside a black wagon drawn by eight black horses.

It was intolerably hot inside the wagon. Tamazin fanned her beautiful face, her eyes lowered. Her reputation as the most beautiful girl in Rak Hagga had made the king request her specifically as his bride, and so the commander had no choice but to obey and deliver his daughter to Rak did not deny the request of a sane king and Taur Urgas was mad, like all Urgas before him. In ways he showed signs of being the worst of them all, as he had started out much earlier than the others. Tamazin had spoken less for every day they got closer to Rak Goska and her wedding, and Cthartak shared her worry.

When the wagon stopped on the courtyard, the soldiers arranged themselves in perfect lines and saluted the commander as he climbed out. He helped his daughter off himself, as it would be shameful for her to be touched by another man.

The heavy, gilded palace gates opened and a tall, bleak-faced servant came out. He bowed deeply. "The King welcomes you, Commander Cthartak," he said in a familiar Hagga accent. "He is out on an expedition at present, but will return well in time for the wedding ceremony tomorrow."

"That is all well," Cthartak said, feeling relieved. "It gives us time to rest after the long journey."

"Your rooms are all in order and a bath awaits the lady in the women's quarter, as I thought she would appreciate it."

"I'm quite certain that she will." Cthartak turned to see a faint smile of gratitude light up his daughter's face. The servant's lips creased in a pale imitation as their eyes met, then he hurried to turn around and show them into the palace.

Tamazin followed a group of maids through a flowery door with a heavy lock, leading into the women's quarter, while Cthartak followed in the servant's footsteps. He did not once turn around to see that the commander was still behind him. Cthartak marched behind in contemplative silence.

The king had already taken a Gorut princess for first wife and she had already born him a son. This was the greatest threat to Tamazin's safety apart from Taur Urgas himself. If this first born son survived to claim the throne one day, Tamazin's future sons would be assassinated in accordance to custom and her life could very well be in jeopardy as well. No matter how he turned it, even if everything went favorably and Tamazin was the future king's mother, he would be an Urga and destined to go mad one day, just like his father. Tamazin's fate depended wholly on the whims of madmen from now on.

"You are of House Hagga, are you not?" Cthartak called out to the servant, who stopped dead in front of him and turned around in surprise. "What is your name?"

"Oskatat, my lord."

"Oskatat, can I trust your devotion to your blood?"

"Always, my lord."

Cthartak looked over his shoulder before continuing. "Look after my daughter, in any way that you can that does not mean defying the king. It eases my heart to know that a kinsman keeps an eye on her."

Oskatat nodded.

* * *

Taur Urgas was back as promised in time for the wedding. He simply dismounted his horse as he returned to Rak Goska and appeared in the throne room soaked with blood and sweat together with his highest ranking officers. The battle song of Taur Urgas echoed between the stone walls. Not a single woman was to grace the ceremony with her presence besides the bride.

Tamazin was pale but regal in a black velvet gown with gold embroidery as she strode down the thick Mallorean carpet towards the throne, holding Cthartak's arm. "Mighty arm of Torak," the commander greeted with deep respect when they reached the dais. "I present my daughter, Tamazin, the jewel of House Hagga."

The king remained sitting and fixed Tamazin with his piercing eyes. "Yes, she is just as fair as I was told. I take her." He pulled a chain next to the throne and a gong sounded. Within a moment a side door opened and three Grolims entered, two of which were holding a whimpering slave. Tamazin clutched her father's arm as the sacrifice honoring the union of her and the king took place and the Grolims asked for Torak's blessing.

When it was done the officers chanted the war song again, louder than before, and the king rose up, grabbing Tamazin unceremoniously by the arm. There was supposed to be a dinner after the ceremony, but Taur Urgas seemed to have forgotten about it and no one dared raise the question. Cthartak forced himself to stand still and appear collected as he watched his daughter disappear with the mad king.


End file.
